Indoraptor
|toyline appearances = Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Toyline }} Indoraptor is a new hybrid dinosaur that will be introduced in . Before the third trailer was released, it was confirmed to be a male. Movies= Story Creation Characteristics The Indoraptor bears an eerie but powerful similitude appearance of the Indominus rex, but is about three-fourths the size, sports toe claws that are similar to a Velociraptor, and is primarily a dark black color, with an golden-yellow streak from the base of the neck to his tail, which bears strong resemblance to Blue's metallic blue streak. The shape of its head bears a resemblance to a Tyrannosaurus rex’s, and it has a sprinkled red mark around the eye orbit. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom The ''Indoraptor is revealed to be the main antagonist in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. In the second trailer, it is shown to be stalking Maisie Lockwood in her room, slowly reaching out to grab her. Another scene in the second trailer shows the dark silhouette of the Indoraptor's jaws. The second it is featured in during the second trailer shows it stepping towards Owen Grady. In the final trailer, its face is revealed, and it is also revealed that Owen had shot at it before it stood back up again to attack. Blue, Owen's last surviving Raptor from the previous film is then shown pouncing on the Indoraptor like she does in the final trailer. The third scene the Indoraptor is featured in during the second trailer shows it roaring in an auctioneer's face. The final scene the Indoraptor is featured in is where it jumps out, snatching an officer that Owen bribes to help him, Claire Dearing, and Maisie get to safety before running off. The final trailer shows the Indoraptor inside a cage during a dinosaur auction where it is trying to grab Maisie, who seemed to be backing away from something else. The 1st scene it is featured in is where it is reaching out to grab Maisie while she is lying in her bed. The 2nd scene the Indoraptor is featured in is where it is on top of the Lockwood Manor roof, roaring in front of the moon. The 3rd scene the Indoraptor is featured in shows it trying to attack Owen from inside a guarded ladder. The 4th scene that features the Indoraptor has it getting down on all fours, while slowly aiming to attack Owen and Maisie, trapped on top of a skylight, before Claire seems to aim at it with an assault rifle equipped with a laser attachment, before the camera switches to the Indoraptor's face, and presumably makes threatening noises to Claire. The 5th scene that featured the Indoraptor shows it racing up a stairway trying to get Maisie before getting its head stuck while trying to enter a room. The 6th and final scene featuring the Indoraptor has it hanging upside-down on the side of the Lockwood Manor, reaching down and opening the balcony door that leads to Maisie's room before entering and going to the scene where it is going to grab her. Indoraptor_Full.png IndoraptorOnTheRoofWithOwen.png gofastpqpit.png kenwheatleylerrt.png indo.jpg Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 4.11.56 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.40.54 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.40.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.39.46 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.39.28 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.39.24 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 at 3.39.22 PM.png untitled3234xyqwz.png 30724792_161956311293581_1885375632309747712_n.jpg 30656437_561707864214180_8687083101513318400_n.jpg 30656553_561707900880843_1158761371639218176_n.jpg IndoraptorHand.png Indoraptor roaring at roof.png IndoraptorMaisiesRoom2.png IndoraptorMaisiesRoom.png IndoraptorHand2.png IndoraptorChasesMaisie.png IndoraptorStuck.png IndoraptorStuckRoaring.png IndoraptorOutsideWindow.png IndoraptorCage.png IndoraptorShadow.png IndoraptorCage2.png IndoraptorCage3.png IndoraptorCage5.png IndoraptorCage4.png BlueAttacksIndoraptor.png BlueAttacksIndoraptor 2.png jwfk_7289239723170.jpg jwfk_8279832793147942.jpg screen_shot_2018_04_18_at_9_28_41_pm_by_zalgo529-dc97xcu.png Screenshot 2018-04-19 at 10.05.23 PM.png finaltrailer7426s8y.png Screenshot 2018-04-24 at 8.29.30 PM.png |-|Toys= A toy of the Indoraptor will be released as part of the toyline for . It is fully articulated, allowing its body to be flexibly posed in various ways. DWMr-d1VwAExtvz.jpg|Fully-articulated Indoraptor toy. DWMsEWKV4AEWDnt.jpg|The Back of the Packaging FVW27 01.jpeg|Promotional image of the standard Indoraptor action fgure from the Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom toy line on the Mattel website bdv-indoraptor.jpg|A 12 inches Indoraptor figure from the Basic Dino Value assortment 2018elecindo.jpg|An electronic Indoraptor figure FU30984lg.jpg|''Indoraptor'' Funko pop LEGO A LEGO model of the Indoraptor will be released in the Lockwood Manor LEGO set. LEGO JW Indoraptor.png |-| Games= In the Jurassic World Facts app, released in early March, it's stated that the Indoraptor uses echolocation more effectively than bats, as well as being able to move at high speeds in complete darkness. Once unlocked, it reveals that the Indoraptor is always hungry and hunting for prey, is aggressive towards any living being,has a relevantly high intelligence rate, like the Indominus rex, and weighs around 2,200 pounds, which is about the weight of a cow and a half. IndoFact1.png IndoFact2.png fr:Indoraptor ru:Индораптор es:Indoraptor Category:Dinosaur hybrids Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs